EL Tigre - Public Enemies
by Storyteller54
Summary: Is Miracle City, and every other state in the world in danger, Tetsuo Aragaki, a man of manipulation and unreal mind of genius, plans for the worst, Can Manny, Frida, Marcus, and all other heros stop him? find out. in Public Enemies.


**This is StoryTeller54, here to bring a new Story to The EL Tigre Archive, Episode 17 will be up soon, just been busy finishing school, Here's a story that I have been wanting to do for while now. Enjoy! **

**P.S This Story has no connection to the new Adventures. **

**EL Tigre – public enemies'**

Miracle city…what a beautiful town…the states just call it a place where villains get away with everything, oooo...no…I wouldn't say that…I say…this town I just what I need to get what I want.

OH! Silly me…have I introduced myself yet?

My Name is Tetsuo Aragaki, I calm, peaceful and friendly man.

HAHAH! Just joking! No way in hell I would be that! I love who I am!

Now where was I? Oh yes, Miracle city, some people don't understand the wonders this town holds, the greatness it has to be something big. And that's just what I'm going to do…but there's only one way I can do that….heheheh…AHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAHHHH AHHAHAHA!...

**Chapter 1 – **

Marcus eyes opened quickly, he laid up fast covered in sweat, he breathes hard and burrys his face in hands.

"Damn it…" Marcus whispered as he sat on the edge of his bed. Marcus looks out the window seeing the city lights and cars passing buy.

He picks of the phone and calls Mannys home.

The phone rings at Mannys home, Manny wakes up as he was sleeping on the couch and gets up off the couch and grabs the phone.

"Hello?" Manny answered in a tired voice.

"Yo, Manny" Marcus said softly, still stunned from the dream.

"Huh? Marcus? Wow, you actually are the first one to call, what's up?" Manny said as he sat back down on the couch.

"Eh, just calling to see how you are, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's been ok, well, that and the mayors holding in election for some reason, even though no one's going to run against him" Manny said twirling his hair.

"Oh…I see" Marcus said looking at his hand.

"Dude you ok? You sound kind of frightened" Manny said

"Just, one crazy dream I had…just bugs me a bit" Marcus responded

"Awww, did you someone have a bad dream" Manny teased

"Oh shut up, well, I'll be off, I need to go take care of something, and I'll call you some other time"

"Alright, peace"

"Peace" Marcus hung up the phone.

Manny hung up the phone and lays back on the couch.

"HELP! HELP!" a woman shouted.

Manny lies up quickly and looks out the window seeing a bandit running with a women's purse in his hands.

"This looks like a job for" Manny said as spins his belt "EL Tigre!" Manny hops out the window and goes straight for the bandit.

The bandit turns around and sees Manny hopping from roof top to roof top chasing him.

"Not today EL Tigre!" The bandit said running into an alley way.

"HEY! Manny shouted landing on the side walk on his feet and runs after him. Guns shot sounds were made suddenly.

Manny stops in his tracks to the gun shot sounds "what?..." Manny said as he ran to the alley way.

he sees the bandit on the ground, blood was coming from his body, he looks up seeing a boy, looks just about Mannys age, he has red hair, and light red eyes wearing a white coat holding a revolver in his hand.

"Hey…what did you do?!" Manny shouted at the boy.

The red haired boy looks at Manny "I killed a criminal, what does it look like" The red haired boy said.

"HEY! You…can't just kill him!" Manny shouted.

"And why is that? He's a criminal, Criminal deserve to die" The red haired boy said putting away his gun. "This city will realize that, very soon"

"What do you mean? HEY! Who are you?!"

The red haired boy turns around and starts to walk off.

"Come back here!" Manny shouted running at him.

The red haired boy looks at Manny and then sinks into the ground disappearing.

Manny stops and looks down. "What the hell?" he said in shock.

Manny looks at the dead body of the bandit as he hears police sirens coming from the distance to his location, Manny hopes up the wall of a building and heads out the area.

"What did he mean everything will change?..." Manny thought in his head.

Manny hopes from building to building heading home, on the way he sees frida coming out of store with grocery bags in her hand.

Manny jumped down from the building and landed next to Frida.

"SUP!" Manny said.

"WHOA!" Frida shouted as she jumped a little. "Jeez Many! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry" Manny said with a little chuckle.

"Hey, I heard gun shots, you ok?" Frida asked looking at Manny.

Manny looked at Frida and looked down as he walked "yeah, I'm ok, but, today when I was chasing a bandit, he was killed by some kid" Manny explained.

Frida looked at Manny in shock "killed? Seriously? Wow…"

"Yeah…and he said something, like, everything will change or something" Manny said as he stopped walking "then all of sudden he sinks into the ground"

"Well, I don't really see what's so bad about it, I mean, he was a criminal right?" Frida asked.

"But that doesn't mean you should take another's life! It was just really a petty crime!" Manny shouted.

"Hmm…true"

Manny thought about the kid again, and about what he said. He still didn't know what he meant. But he should be prepared for the worst.

A huge loud roar of a crowd was made at the mayor's mansion. People were all around the election both, people looked shocked and surprised.

"What's going on?" Frida said looking at the crowd

Manny turns back into his normal clothes "well let's go find out" Manny said.

They both walked over to the crowd, the squeezed there way through the people and reach up to the front.

"HOW DARE YOU! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Mayor Rodriguez shouted.

A man in a black suit and red tie smirks with his long and spike blond hair looks at Mayor Rodriguez.

"What does it look like? I'm running against you" he said.

"Oh my god…" frida said as she dropped her groceries

"It's…its" Manny said in complete shock.

Tetsuo rubs his chin and chuckles looking at Rodriguez "you're time as mayor is up…and it's time for a new and more handsome face to take over Miracle city"

"Why you! How could someone like you run against me! You tried to destroy miracle city! You're a criminal!" Rodriguez shouted.

Tetsuo closed his eyes and looks down in shame. "It's true; I have done many horrible things during my life time, some things I can never take back from, but I come to you all, a new man, I man, that wishes to save you all! From the crime that ruins this town" Tetsuo went on.

"has this man ever really tried to save you all, has the hero's ever really done their job, how many of you have been hurt and tortured by these villains, let me be you're savior, let me help you clean this town! And turn it into what it truly is!"

The people looked at Tetsuo with amazement and clapped and cheered for him.

"They can't really be buying this!" Manny said looking at Frida.

"God, they are" Frida said rubbing her head.

Tetsuo bows and waves at the people with a smile on his face, he then turns around and walks off stage.

"Just what the hell is he planning?" Manny said running to him

"Manny wait!" Frida said following him.

Tetsuo hears Manny and turns around and looks at him. "OH, hi old friend" Tetsuo said smiling.

"CUT THE CRAP! What the hell are you up too?!" Manny shouted.

"My my, I tell you if I had a nickel for conversations like these, well, I'm not going to waste my time, I am a busy man, when I'm the mayor just schedule a meeting" Tetsuo said as he turned around and went to his limo.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" Manny said as he was about to go after him a women with burnet hair wearing glasses and a female business suit stepped in front of him.

"You heard him, don't try anything that you will regret kid" Trisha said as she opened the limos door and got in the limo with Tetsuo and drove off.

Manny growls as he watches Tetsuo drive off.

"What are we going to do?" Frida asked.

"We all know what he's up too, we have to prove what he's up too, I won't let him win this election!" Manny shouted.

"THIS I SWEAR!"

End of Chapter 1

**Well everyone! This is chapter 1! Tell me what you think! Episode 17 of the new adventures will be out soon! Sorry for the long wait! I will do my best to bring you the best! Int'll then! See you all later! **


End file.
